FEELINGS TO CONFESSION!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: HEY... AGAIN AN OS... FOR DIKSHA...MY PUNISHMENT... STUPID OS... PEEP IN TO KNOW MORE...NO BASHING PLEASE... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...


Hey everyone…. Shocked to see me again.. haha :P:P me too shocked… ek hi din me doosra os h mera….. ye mera punishment (pouts) huhhhh diksha itna difficult punishment yaar….. chal koi na u have to suffer….. bohot stupid sa idea h…. mujhe mat bolna baad me… maine to kaha tha that leave it…. But naii… ok so it is totally illogical and childish and kiddish os… mere dimaag me aise hi ideas aate h…. ok ok lets start….

.

.

.

.

So , basically main pair is diksha(cute diksha) and dushyant…

Abhirika,dareya,sachvi are married….nikhil and divya are confessed…kavin and shruti loves each other….

Diksha and dushyant loves each other but never confessed…

Aisha is the best friend of diksha , dushyant and kavin…

So lets start….

One day in bureau …. It was very quite that day… usually there is a lot of hustle-bustle in the bureau… freddy sir and pankaj chatting and aisha , diksha , kavin and dushyant teasing pankaj and freddy sir regarding ghosts… our lovely duo who always come early to the bureau didn't arrive as yet…. The bureau was empty and the lights were switched off..

.

.

.

Suddenly … 2 voices were heard….

Person 1- tera ye plan kaam to karega na?

Person 2- tujhe doubt h?

Person 1- yaar I m not in a mood to joke aisha!

Person 2- I m not joking dushyant!(remember guys they are bwsties!:p:p)

And suddenly a girl said…

Girl- comeon aish and dush stop quarelling…..

Person 3- diksha ji thoda aur tez chilla lijiye taaki b'day boy ko pehle hi pata chal jaaye….

And suddenly someone said- hey bhagwaan ! in chaaron ka kuch naii ho sakta! Aisha , dushyant , diksha and kavin …chup karo chaaron ….

(so person 1 was dushu.. person 2 aisha… girl was diksha and person 3 was kavin.. and the last person was acp sir)

With acp sir's voice the four of them became quite… (ab hamare acp sir se to darenge hi na:p:p)

Then suddenly pankaj came and said – sir sir sir ! b'day boy aa gaye….

Everyone else in the bureau except acp sir shouted- pankaj…..!(also with so much anger)

Again acp sir said with a disbelief look- shaant sab log…. Apni apni jagah chupp jao sab … chup chap(focused on chup chap) everyone went to their respective places quietly…

Then our b'day boy entered…..

He(self talk)- aaj bureau me itna andhera kyu h?koi aaya nai kya abtak?(he shouted)

Everyone else- HAPPY BIRTH DAY FREDDY/FREDDY SIR/FREDDY JI….(aapko kya laga kiska b'day h?)

Freddy sir was shocked with this kind of treatment….. his eyes became wet….

Aisha- are freddy sir aap ro rahe ho?

Freddy sir- are naii buddhu ye to khushi k aansu h!(and he hit his head lightly)

Diksha – are yaar ab cake cut karoge ya me aisehi khaalu?:p:p

Kavin- bhukkad diksha…

Dushyant(in low voice)- hey yaar kavin.. use aisaa mat bol….she is so cute(haaye dikshu … bhai tujhpe lattu h:p:p)

Kavin and aisha together(in low voice)-teri dikshu tujhe to cute hi lagegi na!(dushu started making faces and kv-aisha shared a hi-five.. hehehe.. bechaara dushu;);))

Then our duo who were till now playing a role of silent listener spoke up- bus karo tum sab…. Freddy ko cake kaatne do….. cake kato freddy!

And our freddy sir started cutting cake.. and everyone started singing HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONG

And then freddy sir was applied cake all over his face by pankaj and they both started tom and jerry chase….:p:p

After a while he fed cake to everyone…..and then they all started masti… abhijeet sir started flirting with his tarika ji and salunkhe sir murmured- ab to shaadi bhi ho chuki h phir bhi chain nai h,…bureau me bhi chalu h…abhi dekhta hu ise…

He went to abhijeet…

Dr S- abhijeet babu… ab to aapki taarika ji aapke hi ghar me rehti h tab flirt kiya kijiye.. bureau ko to baksh dijiye..

Abhi sir- are sir ye kya baat hui.. ye meri wife h meri marzi me kabhi bhi inke saath flirt karu…

And they both started their cute nok-jhok…

.

.

.

.

On the other side…

Our cute and adorable dareya were talking..(or we can say romantic talks:p:p)

And in one corner sachin was flirting with purvi but ,,…. Alas! Ishita came and took purvi from there becoming kabab me haddi ;);)

And our sweet and shy nikya were trying to talk but are so shy that are not able to do so…. (so sad)

And aisha and kavin were teasing diksha and dushyant…. Shruti was trying to take side of diksha and dushyant…

Shruti- kavin , bas karo na… kitna sataoge donoko….stop it now…

Kavin- ok shru .. tum kehti ho to nai sataata..

Dushyant- waah kavin baabu maine kaha to nai maana… shruti k kehte h maan gaya…

Aisha- pyaar ache achon ko badal deta h dushu… hamaari team chod di yaar kavin…huhhhhh…

Shru- aww aishu meli jaan shad ho gayi?huhhhh… tujhe zyaada pata h pyaar k bare me….?kis paagal ko pataa liya? Jise bhi pataaya wo to gaya…sahi kaha na dikshu…

Diksha(totally irritated)- mujhe nai pata .. karo jo karna h…. haddd h,,… kabse dimaag khaaye ja rahe ho… huhhhh bye…

Dushyant- kar diya na irritate… but kitni cute lag rahi thi….

Kavin,aisha and shruti(angrily)- dushyanttttttttttt!

Shruti- are yaar jab tu usse pyaar karta h to bol kyu nai deta yaar dushyant(she went from there a bit angrily but kv h na manaa lega shruu ko:p:p)

Kavin- teri wajah se shruu bhi naazaar ho gayi,…

And acp sir was getting irritated… he was about to shout when pankaj said – ek min.. ek min.. sab shaant…. Freddy sir kuch kehna chahte h…. boliye freddy sir…

All of them turned their faces towards freddy sir…

Acp sir murmured- chalo sab shaant to hue! Pata nai bureau ko kya samajh rakha h..

Freddy sir- aaj shaam ko mere ghar me party h… sabko aana h..

Everyone said- ye bhi koi kehne ki baat h? haha

Acp sir- me and salunkhe nai aaenge!

All- kyu sir? Ye galat h!

Acp sir- hume conference me jaana h! and agar ab sab kaam pe nai lage to party cancel…

Ye sunte hi sab kaam pe lag jaate h….

.

.

In the evening…

FREDDY SIR'S RESIDENCE –

Everyone gathered there….

Pankaj- sir itni achi khushboo aa rahi h… pehle khaana kha lete h..then masti karenge… usse kya h na masti karne me bhi maza aayega and energy bhi rahegi…

Everyone- bhukkad!

Pankaj started making faces…

Diksha- ha sir chaliye pehle khaana kha lete h….

Abhi sir and daya sir- ya chalo… no arguments now…

Everyone had their dinner and then sat in the hall….

They all started chatting, teasing, doing masti and all…

Diksha- sir sir sir…. Kuch khelte h na..

Tarika- ha antrakshree khelte h..

Shreya- nai yaar taru.. ab boring lagta h wo… hamesha antrakshri hi khele h hum… kuch aur..

Ishita- what about copycat..?

Divya- no yaar ishi… last time bhi ye hi khela tha..

Shruti – to yaar kya khele?

Aisha- bhaktjano… suno!

All- kya h?

Aisha- me kuch bolu?

Kavin- dhang ka idea h to bol nai to chup kar..

Aisha- sun le pehle…. Ham hide and seek khelte h na… please..

Kavin- mujhe ye to pata tha k tu paagal h and ye bhi pata tha k bchon jaisi h… but ye idea …ummmm….. yaar…. Mast h .. mujhe chalega….

Shruti- mujhe bhi chalega..

Diksha- tujhe to jo kv keh de sab chalta h… waise ash mast h re idea,…. Mujhe chalega nai daudega..

Dushyant- me too ready..

Everyone else- hume bhi chalega..

So everyone decided to play hide n seek…

Firstly it was b'day boy's turn to find all the people…

Firstly he found abhi sir, then a while later he foud the remaining also….

Now it was abhi sir's turn…

Then daya sir's..

Then kavin's..

Then tarika.. shreya … dushyant…. Shruti… and so on…. And lastly it was aisha's turn…. At that time dushyant was hiding at certain place and diksha was still looking for a place to hide..but she didn't get any place…..

And till then aisha's countings were almost over.. so since diksha was not able to find any place for hinding… and also time was less.. dushyant pulled her towards himself and she landed on his chest and then eyelock… they both could see lots of love in each other's eyes.. they both knew that they love each other.. they wanted to say a lot of things,… but kabhi kabhi aankhein zyaada baatein keh jaati h… aankhein wo baatein bhi keh deti h jo hum shaayad nai keh paate….

.

.

.

.

Aankhon ke panno pe  
Maine likha tha sau dafaa  
Lafzon mein jo ishq tha  
Hua naa hothon se bayaan

Khud se naraaz hoon  
Kyun be-aawaaz hoon  
Meri khamoshiyan hain sazaa  
Dil hai yeh sochta  
Phir bhi nahi pataa  
Kis haq se kahun bataa

Ke Main Hoon Hero Tera (x4)

(Main hoon hero hero tera)

Raahon mein bhi, har kadam  
Main tere saath chala  
Haathon mein thhe ye haath magar  
Phir bhi rahaa faasla  
Seene mein hain chhupe  
Ehsaas pyaar ke  
Bin kahe tu sun le zaraa

Dil hai yeh sochta  
Phir bhi nahi pataa  
Kis haq se kahun pataa..

Ke main hoon hero tera (x4)

Teri wajah se hai mili  
Jeene ki sab khwahishein  
Paa loon tere dil mein jagah  
Hai yeh meri koshishein  
Main bas tera banu  
Bin tere naa rahun  
Maine toh maangi hai yeh duaa

Dil hai yeh sochta  
Phir bhi nahi pataa  
Kis haq se kahun bata..

Ki Main Hoon Hero Tera (x4)

They were so close to each other… and their lips touched,…. But in some seconds itself they separated… diksha was about to go away from their but dushyant held her wrist and her towards himself…

Diksha(trying not to see in his eyes)- kya kar rahe ho dushyant … leave me! Koi aa jayega abhi and..

She was about to say something but he placed his finger on her lips… a kind of current passed through her body..

Dushyant- tum bohot bolti ho… abhi meri baat suno.. chup chap… samjhi!

Diksha nodded her head like a innocent child(but u r not innocent diksha!)

Dushyant- diksha! I don't know kab kaise kyu aur kahaan! Jab pehli baar tumhe dekha…. From that very first day I love u…. kabhi himmat nai hui but ab aur der nai….. I love u diksha… I love u very much.. log kehte h k me tumhaare liye jaan de sakta hu and all… but me tumhaare liye jaan naii dunga.. tumhaare liye jeena chahunga.. tumhaare dukh – sukh baatna chahunga….kya tum mere saath apni life spend karna chahogi?

.

.

.

Mere bina rehne laga hun

Teri hawaon me behne laga hun

Jaane main kaise tera hua hu

Mujhe to lagta hai main shayad tere dil ki dua hu

Tujhko jo paaya ahan to jeena aaya

Ab ye lamha theher jaye tham jaye bas jaye hum dono ke

Darmiyan

Tujhko jo paaya ahan to jeena aaya

Ab ye lamha theher jaye tham jaye bas jaye hum dono ke

Darmiyaan

Pehle se zyada main jee raha hoo

Jabse main tere dil se juda hoo

Rahon pe teri main to chala hoo

Tu meri manzil hai tere kadmon pe bas rukne laga hu

Tujhko jo paaya ahan to jeena aaya

Ab ye lamha theher jaye tham jaye bas jaye hum dono ke

Darmiyan

Tujhko jo paaya ahan to jeena aaya

Ab ye lamha theher jaye tham jaye bas jaye hum dono ke

Darmiyan

Teri nazar me nayi si adaa hai

Naya sa nasha bhhi ghula hai

Kayi dino se bandha tha baadal jo

Tere hi baalon me khula hai

Teri hadon me meri basar hai ab tujhe bhi

Janu kidhar hai

Jahan rahe tu main wo jahan hoo

Jise jiye tu main wo sama hoo

Teri waja se naya naya hoo

Pehle kaha na maine ab ye tumse kehne laga hun..aaaa

Tujhko jo paaya ahan to jeena aaya

Ab ye lamha theher jaye tham jaye bas jaye hum dono ke

Darmiyan

Tujhko jo paaya ahan to jeena aaya

Ab ye lamha theher jaye tham jaye bas jaye hum dono ke

Darmiyaaaaan

Diksha- ummm….ummm..

Dushyant remembered that he has covered her mouth…..

Dushyant- sorry,… ab bolo kya tum..

He wasn't able to say anything as diksha hugged him tightly and whispered- I love u too dushyant…I will love to spend the rest of my life with u,,… they separated and dushyant kissed her on her forehead…

And suddenly whisteling started…. Yeah! the whole cid team was present there and aisha was whisteling….

Aisha-waah dushu waah… kya jagah dhoondhi h propose karne ki! I m proud of u jaanemann….

Kavin- to finally bhai u proposed…. Thank god…..kaafi jaldi propose nai kar diya…

Shruti(glared kavin)- kavin stop it… and aish u too.. dushu and diksha I m so very happy for u..

Aisha and kavin – hum use ched rahe h that doesn't mean that we aren't happy for them…. We r very happy for them..

Duo- not again yaar…

All started laughing and then congratulated dushu and dikshu…

Then after some masti mazaak everyone went to their respective houses and our new love birds went to the beech to spend some quality time…..

Diksha- dushyant… tumne mujhe pehle kyu nai propose kiya?

Dushyant- abhi karne k liye pehle nai kiya.. haha

Diksha- funny…

Dushyant- come on yaar..but ya thanks for coming in my life..

Diksha- your welcome…aisi choti choti k liye thanks ki zaroorat nai h yaar! (har baar yaar aise hi chalu ho jaata h that the girl also says thanks for coming in my life and so on.. so for a change u know!:);)

And they both started laughing….

Then sat then sat on the rock….. talking and spending some cute moments with each other and thinking about their future…

.

.

.

.

Dehlez pe mere dil ki  
Jo rakhey hain tune qadam  
Tere nam pe meri jindagi  
Likh di mere hum-dum

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena  
Kaise jeena  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena  
Kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina hum-dum

Dehlez pe mere dil ki

Jo rakhey hain tune qadam

Tere nam pe meri jindagi  
Likh di mere hum-dum

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena  
Kaise jeena  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena  
Kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina hum-dum

Sachi c hai yeh tarifey  
Dil se jo maine kari hai  
Jo tu mila toh sajji hain  
Dunia meri hum-dum

Aasam mila jameen ko meri  
Aadhe aadhe pore hue ham  
Likh di mere hum-dum

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena  
Kaise jeena  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena  
Kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina hum-dum

.

.

.

THE END!

A/n- so this was damn boring and long too….. I m sorry mere dimaag me stupid ideas hi aate h kya karu!please no bashing… ye meri dikshu k liye h so I don't want any kind of bashings…. Please… and ya one more thing… from oct 1 I will be less active on ff as iit exam is coming nearer…. Thoda online aaungi but not much… so please co-operate… especially diksha tu…. Me aaungi online but thoda kam….. samjhi!and abhi ye bata k how was the os….. bohot mehnat se complete kiya h …. I know bekaar h and maine pehle hi warn kiya tha…

Love u all…

Aisha…


End file.
